Nail lacquers or nail polishes can be purchased in a wide variety of colors. Traditionally, the color of the nail polish is created by using various pigments. Those pigments are typically synthetic materials. Moreover, traditional nail lacquers include toxic ingredients, such as formaldehyde, dibutyl phthalate (DBP), toluene, formaldehyde resin, and camphor.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a nail lacquer composition that utilizes earth materials as the pigment, while also being free of common toxic ingredients.